Mabel X
Mabel X is the X-antibody of Mabel. While Mabel is bossy and strict, Mabel X is cheery and always smiling. Most creatures try to avoid her, just like in the case of Mabel, but the reason this X-antibody is feared is because of her overall cheery, yet creepy personality. Background Like with most creatures in the USA, Mabel caught the X-Virus. One day while Mabel was chasing a visiting Northern Kanta Penguin (who, by total coincidence, had a great fear of purple puffles) out of sheer anger, she suddenly started sneezing and coughing violently. Explorer, who was watching the purple furred puffle from a nearby hill came racing down to her and checked to see what was wrong. (Explorer still cares about her, right?) "Something wrong, Mabel?" the light blue penguin asked. "No, there's nothing wrong with *cough* me, I'm just *wheeze* resting for a bit." Mabel replied. "You look like you're in pain." All of a sudden Mabel sneezed out a blackish goo that splashed onto the snow, where it suddenly started forming a creature that had a somewhat uncanny resemblance to Mabel, but wasn't the same puffle. It was an X-Antibody. " ." said the X-Antibody in a rather happy tone. " ?" Thus, Mabel X was born. After a few minutes the real Mabel started mumbling to herself: "Why is she so @!£$%^& cheerful?!" Involvement Mabel X has been known to eat fairy cakes and sip strawberry milkshakes, and likes to chase butterflies, have tea parties and get involved with community service. Her uncomfortable cheeriness and the fact she always has fairy cakes to give out makes many a bystander either run away, pass out, or attempt to dig into the underground. Nightmare considers her the most pathetic X-Antibody he has ever seen, and will take drastic actions if she comes near him, despite the fact this ancient wraith lives in another dimension that contains many hazards. Mabel X also has the habit for thanking people all the time, even if they insult her. She will also end up answering her own questions all the time, which agitates her, but in a few seconds she forgets about it and asks a random bystander if they would like some fairy cakes. If, by any chance you see this X-Antibody walking down the street, run away as fast as you can, seriously, you won't believe how annoying and creepy she is. Feature in Code 806 Quotes In: The Beginning of the Elements Trivia * She always has some fairy cakes with her. * Bluck is actually in love with her. * Everyone (Except Bluck, Xapwire, Fake Tails6000, Maddieworld, coool31, Matthew von Injoface, Willie Watt, Sonicspine31, Winston, Mcdonalds394, Robert O'vian, Riya, Alex12345a, Foamy, Fudd,Metalmanager and DeDeDe) despises her. *Eve Lendfell sees nothing wrong with her. * Sonicspine thinks she is adorable surprisingly. * She leads an army along with Winston, Robert O'vian, and Matthew. *Riya does not hate her. She enjoys her company. *Fudd wants to make her and Mabel be friends, since he likes them both. *She has a addiction to fairy cakes, apparently. *Her owner is DeDeDe *Mcdonalds394 petted her once. *Her cheery personality is similar to Mabel Pines'(from Gravity Falls)personality. See also * X-Virus * Mabel Category:Characters Category:Puffles Category:Goody Two-Shoes Category:Dreamland army